


Happy birthday DJOULENE

by Mona8



Category: Juline
Genre: BIRTHDAY JOKE, Crack Fic, Multi, do not take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona8/pseuds/Mona8
Summary: a little story for a very special person. i hope she will appreciate this masterpiece how it should be enjoyed.





	Happy birthday DJOULENE

After that night watching Abby during her midnight bath in the lake, Charmaine decided to confess her love for her. And surprise not so surprising !! Abby felt the same way and left Marcus to go life her steamy lesbian life with Charmaine. Marcus was left alone ... but it wasn't a sad thing for him since it has been weeks that his brain couldn't stop thinking about anyone else than the famous Theleonius Jaha.  
Inspired by Charmaine's legendary courage, Marcus decided to confess his love to the person that has been stuck in his mind for too long. Jaha, clearly lacking of love in his life, considered Marcus' beautiful Shakespeare-like declaration of love touching and heart-warming, and decided to go knock at his door to talk *wink wink* about it in person.  
Marcus' smile lighted up when he saw his dear Theo at his door. Stressed like a little boy he made him enter the room. The atmosphere was tense and hearing Abby and Charmaine having lots of fun and hot sex in the room next to his wasn't helping at all.  
However, the noise resounding throught the walls inspired Theleonious to make the first move. His brought his mouth closer and closer to Marcus'. Marcus was already feeling the hardness coming in him : Theleonius was the man he had always desired and he was finally here, close to kissing him and about to make deep love to him. At his multiples touches, Marcus closed his eyes and let himself go at the mercy of his new lover until he felt a sharp and deep pain to his penis. He opened his eyes to see his big penis dead on the floor. Theleonius quickly move to his nose and did to it the same horrible thing and Marcus dropped dead on the floor, dying from a way too severe bleeding. For sure no one will ever be able to sit on his face from now on...


End file.
